Confianza
by Rukia Kurosaki-Chan
Summary: Sus amigos no sabían muy bien como animarle, después de que pasara un año y medio, no había vuelto a ser el mismo, ¿por que no te apoyas en nosotros ichigo?, somos tus amigos Oneshot general/ichiruki leve


**Título: Confianza**

**Pairing: General + IchiRuki leve**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece si así fuera sería feliz 3**

Sin duda verle de aquella manera era lo último que querían ver, ha pasado un año y medio desde la batalla final, y el no había sido capaz de levantar la cabeza, no había sido capaz de ser el Ichigo de siempre, su ceño fruncido, soportar las bromas de sus amigos, seguir con su vida, y con sus estudios, esta vez su despedida con Kuchiki había sido distinta, esta vez... había sido más dolorosa para él.

**- ¿Por qué no hablamos con él?, quizás necesite hablar con sus amigos, puedo regalarle mi especial del programa "la puerta", Kanonji-kun me lo dió para él**- sonrió la pelinaranja de camino a casa, mientras caminaba con sus dos amigos, aquellos dos que habían sido tambien sus compañeros de batallas, todos aquellos momentos que habían fortalecido sus lazos.

- **Inoue-san, no querrá hablar con nosotros, Kurosaki se guarda todo para sí mismo** - frunció el ceño Ishida mientras se acomodaba sus gafas.

**- Pero... verle así, me hace sentir triste, Kuchiki-san está bien, debería de entenderlo.**

- **No es eso lo que le preocupa **- comentó Chad caminando caminando detras de ellos dos - **La relación de Ichigo y Rukia es diferente a la que tenemos nosotros, sus lazos son más fuertes...**

- **Más que amigos , menos que amantes, ¿ es lo que quieres decir no Sado? **- comentó el peliazul acompañando su comentario.

Orihime agachó la cabeza, no sabía con claridad que hacer en aquel momento, no sabía como adentrarse en las profundidades del corazón del pelinaranja, quería ser capaz de comprenderlo, darle su apoyo, y decirle "yo tambien estoy aquí", pero sabía que no podía hacerlo de la misma manera que lo hacía la morena, eso le hacía sentirse afligida y triste, aquel tiempo que había pasado, había sido angustioso por no a ver podido ayudarle...Cuando logró ser capaz de levantar la vista acababan de llegar al río aquel lugar que era tan señalado para el ex shinigami sustituto.

- **Aquí es donde la madre de Kurosaki ... **- dijo Ishida abriendo los ojos descomunalmente al ver la figura de un muchacho de dieciseis años en la orilla.

- **¡ Kurosaki-kun!** - gritó Orihime intentando llamarle, pero pareció no escucharle, estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos, no era capaz de escuchar a nadie. sus amigos le seguían con la mirada.

- **Mirad...- **susurró Chad, se podía notar la tristeza en sus ojos, no era un chico que reflejara mucho sus sentimientos pero cuando se trataba del pelinaranja, de su amigo, era capaz de demostrar aquella preocupación que sentí a mirad ante la atención de él, Ichigo repetía la misma acción, caminaba a lo largo del lago, se agachaba y volvía a levantarse para seguir con la misma acción, repitiendo sus movimientos, esperando a la nada.

**- Ku.. Kurosaki -kun **- sollozó la chica poniendo sus manos en sus ojos, intentando limpiar la lluvia de lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, recordaba perfectamente cuando Tatsuki le contó sobre la muerte de Masaki, recordaba como le había explicado cada movimiento del ojimarron, como buscaba a su madre sin ningún descanso, era lo mismo que estaba haciendo, estaba buscando sin ningún sentido a aquella shinigami...

Sus amigos apretaban los puños con fuerza, después de tantas batallas vividas no eran capaz de comprenderle, de qué decirle en un momento así, o de como devolverle a aquella menuda mujer para que volviera a ser el de siempre, la pelinaranja no pudo aguantar más bajó con rapidez la colina, cuando estuve frente a él intentó coger aire de la rapidez de sus actos

- **Kurosaki-kun** - volvió a repetir, buscando la determinación en sus palabras**- ¿Por..por que no te apoyas en nosotros?**

**- ¿Cómo?** - se percató él de la presencia de sus amigos que se acercaban a él , un suspiro escapó de sus labios y estiró sus brazos poniendolos detrás de su cabeza- ¿Qué ocurre chicos, muchos hollows?- dijo sin importancia.

**- ¿Cóomo puedes actuar como un idiota!- **Ishida le propinó un puñetazo- **¿¡Por qué no eres capaz de decir lo que te molesta!, que quieres recuperar tus poderes, que quieres verla denuevo, ¿¡Por qué no confias en nosotros!**

- **Ishida-kun, calmate** - sollozó denuevo Orihime sujetandole por la cintura.

- **Tsk **- limpió parte de su labio inferior por el puñetazo y les miró seriamente- **no se de que me hablais, ahora tengo lo que quería, soy normal, y no tengo a una pesada durmiendo en el armario.**

- **¿ Por qué mientes?** - dijo Chad finalmente - **adorabas luchar, poder proteger a todos, ahora no puedes hacerlo**.

Ichigo apretó fuertemente los puños, haría brotar sangre de ellos si seguía apretando de aquella manera, se veía tan afligido, más débil que nunca, es cierto que había cambiado en aquel tiempo y se habia abierto más a la gente, pero sólo cuando Rukia estaba de por medio, cuando sus amigos estaban siendo atacados, o cuando su familia estaba en apuros.

- **¿Por qué demonios no ha venido ni una sola vez?... ¿ Y esa estúpida enana podía hacer lo que quisiera?, já, seguro que estará igual de agusto que yo, de no tenerme cerca, cuando la vea denuevo, pienso mandarla a volar, por imbécil...**

Ishida sonrió dándole una palmada en la espalda mientras caminaba junto a él alejandole de aquel lugar que tantos recuerdos tenía para su amigo.

-**No es tan dificil tenernos un poco de confianza, ya verás como volverás a ser el idiota de siempre, junto a zangetsu.**

**- ¡Eh! ¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿Qué acaso soy un mierda ahora? -** frunció el ceño apretando denuevo los puños y preparando para darle una buena paliza.

-** Asumelo Kurosaki, si no eres shinigami no dejas de ocasionar problemas**

Él ex shinigami sustituto cabreado le perseguia, estaba dispuesto a propinarle una paliza por tratarle de esa manera, ese quincy se iba a enterar de como era, y se lo iba a decir a base de ostias.

- **Parece más animado ¿ no crees Sado?** - sonrió levemente.

- **Ha aportado una pequeña parte de su confianza en nosotros, tampoco quiere preocuparnos**.

- **Esperemos que ella vuelva...**

**- Estoy seguro de que lo hará, esto no puede terminar así**- siguió caminando detrás del pelinaranja,mientras poco después ella le seguía corriendo para no quedarse atrás,ellos mismos estaban seguros de que ese, no sería el final del todo, seguro que después llegaría otras personas que le darían la oportunidad de proteger a todos.

_**- Riruka, vamos **_- comentó un chico entre las sombras.

- _**Que pesado eres Ginjou.- **_caminó la chica de pelo castaño-rojizo detrás de él.

**Fin**

_**Espero que os haya gustado**_

_**Esta idea surgio de las palabras de Chad, cuando dijo que Ichigo no era el de antes, un poco de imaginación hizo este pequeño fic :3**_

_**nos vemos en otro~**_

_**Rukia Kurosaki-chan**_


End file.
